Incognito
by MissStubborn
Summary: Wally and Jinx go undercover to a concert. What could go wrong right?... Right! One-shot, rated T for some suggestive adult themes an just a tiny little bit of swearing.


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

This story is also featured in mi other fanfic, "I might strangle you to death, honey!". You can go check it out! :D

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't wanna go as our usual selfs? This ring kinda bothers me." Wally whined as Jinx looked at her reflection in the mirror, trying to style her brand new dark brown hair.<p>

"Wally, c'mon! I wanna be able to enjoy the concert without being assaulted by your billion fans!"

"What about YOUR fans? Did you forget about that guy from the other day?! He took like fifty pictures of you with him, and he would have kept going if it wasn't for the fact that I casually pushed him out of the way!... That asshole" Kid frowned.

"Casually? You practically threw him into the Pacific Ocean in just a second! Speaking about smooth measures… "

"I did not throw him into the ocean… I just left him by the shore, ok?"

"Well, that just proves my point! Seriously Flash, when was the last time we were able to spend a day together in public without being constantly bothered? Besides, this is the Arctic Monkey's concert, and we both like them A LOT. Also, it's gonna be really crowded."

"Ugh, alright alright!" Wally kept his frown. "I just like your pink hair better. And I definitely like my gingery look better than this blond stuff that's going on my hair right now! Couldn't Cyborg choose another color? Why blond?!" He threw his hands in the hair, exasperated.

Jinx stared at him suspiciously before speaking again. "Have you been spending too much time with Bird Boy?"

"What? No, just the usual, what's with the question?"

"You're being overdramatic. I might start calling you Drama Queen Number two." The sorceress smirked, looking at him. "C'mon Blondie, let's just go" she said pecking him on the cheek.

"Fine, but don't call me that"

"Whatever, Spongebob" Jinx said while walking towards the door, smiling.

"Hey!" He said as he closed the door.

* * *

><p>When they finally arrived to the concert, they tried to get as close to the stage as they could. Once they were happy with their location, they stood there waiting for Alex Turner's awesomeness to happen.<p>

"Hey Ji… Jen! You brought some food right?" Wally asked his brunette girlfriend.

"Crap… I told you to eat before we get out of the apartment!"

"I did! But I'm staaaaaarving!... But it's ok Slowpoke, I'll go get some food and drinks. Do you want something?"

"Just a bottle of water… But wait!" Jinx doubted. "Are you sure you're gonna be able to find me later? Remember we're not carrying our communicators"

"Nah, I'm sure I'll find you… Even without your pink hair, you are unforgettable baby" _Smooth Kid Flash, you're so smooth._

"Ugh man, you are so freaking corny. Get out of my sight before I get nauseous" Jinx said, trying to hold back a smile. "And try not to take so long, this is about to start!"

"I'll be right back my love!" And before leaving, he took her hand and kissed it gently. "Try not to miss me so much darling. I know it's hard baby, but you gotta try"

"Ugh, just get out!" And she punched his arm lightly before he walked away.

A few minutes passed and there were no signs of Flash. The place got darker which meant the concert was about to begin.

_Dammit Wallace, where the hell are you?!_

* * *

><p>"… And I want some popcorn and a sandwich and three sodas and… are those candies? Yeah, I want them too! No no, wait! Also, do you have cookies? Awesome man, just put them in the bag. Oh, I almost forgot, can you give me a bottle of water?<p>

"Wow, you must have come here with a lot of people!" The cashier said, looking at the huge amount of food that Wally was trying to carry.

"Yeah, so many people dude… Anyway, here's the money, keep the change. And thank you!"

When Wally walked out of the store, he noticed that the concert had just begun, and swallowed a whole sandwich while making his way towards the front of the stage.

… _She's a silver lining lone ranger riding  
>Through an open space<br>In my mind when she's not right there beside me_

_I go crazy 'cause here isn't where I wanna be_  
><em>And satisfaction feels like a distant memory<em>  
><em>And I can't help myself,<em>  
><em>All I wanna hear her say is "Are you mine? "…<em>

"Aww, man! Not "R U mine"! I gotta find Jinx before it ends! Why does this song makes me so horny?!" He wondered out loud with his mouthful, not noticing a couple that had stopped making out when he said that, giving him weird looks.

"What?! I know you can relate, hypocrites!" And so, he left so he could continue looking for his own girlfriend before the song ended.

…_Unfair we're not somewhere misbehaving for days  
>Great escape lost track of time and space<br>She's a silver lining climbing on my desire_

_And I go crazy 'cause here isn't where I wanna be_  
><em>And satisfaction feels like a distant memory<em>  
><em>And I can't help myself,<em>  
><em>All I wanna hear her say is "Are you mine? "…<em>

"Oh, there she is. Babe, I'm gonna give you a big, BIG surprise, oh yeah. You better be prepared for my hands all over your sexy body" He thought while walking towards the brunette with the silky shiny long hair, and when he finally caught her in his arms from behind, he started singing along with Alex Turner…

"_..Are you mine? (Are you mine tomorrow?)  
>Are you mine? (Or just mine tonight?)<br>Are you mine? (Are you mine? Mine?)_

And while he was singing seductively on Jinx's ear, he moved his hands up and down her frame… However, something didn't feel right, 'cause Jinx just stood there, kinda frozen. Also, there was the fact that Jinx was standing beside him and looking at him worriedly.

"AHM… WALLY? WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING THAT GUY?" Jinx shouted because of the loud music, when she saw her boyfriend sexually assaulting a guy with long brown hair, who was apparently shocked, but also ready to kick the boy's ass right into oblivion.

"OWW MAN, I'M SO SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO…" But before he could finish his sentence, the guy punched him right in the face with his heavy fist, and walked away infuriated, complaining about homos' who couldn't keep their hands to themselves.

Jinx could help but find the situation hilarious. She didn't even feel bad because her boyfriend couldn't recognize her, _'cause damn, that guy had the prettiest hair I've ever seen!_ Also, a little punch wouldn't hurt Wally, right?

_God, it was a great concert._

* * *

><p><em>Reviews makes me happy! :D<em>


End file.
